Un dia de suerte
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Booth y Bones se separan en el Wong Foo luego que ella conoce a Parker de 4 años y despues del caso que los tuvo encerrados en el laboratorio para Navidad. Recordara Booth que en medio de su estado alucinado beso a Bones en plena plataforma? Bones le caera bien al pequeño Parker? Temperance hara algo al respecto o simplemente se ira a una excavacion programada con anterioridad? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Tengo un pobre corazon**_

 _ **que a veces se rompio,**_

 _ **se apago;**_

 _ **pero nunca se rindio...**_

Temperance conducia su auto por la carretera. Habia sido una navidad interesante, por decir lo menos. Si no hubiera quedado atrapada en el laboratorio con todos sus compañeros de trabajo, incluido el escurridizo y misterioso compañero que tenia por obra y gracia del universo y del FBI, ahora estaria en un avion rumbo a Peru para estudiar la momia del Señor de Sipan localizada en el norte del pais donde las temperaturas llegaban a los 40 grados centigrados y se sentiria como un pavo en el asador en vez de seguir en el gelido clima de DC.

Habia sido toda una revelacion descubrir que su compañero de casi 8 meses tenia un hijo pequeño del cual ella no sabia nada. Debia sentirse mal por no saberlo? Era necesario que Booth le confiara todo lo que ocurria en su vida? El hombre era reservado hasta lo sumo... tanto, que a veces ella pensaba que era cierta esa frase de argot popular que decia que un felino devoraba una lengua humana... aunque a Booth no le gustaban los gatos sino los perros, asi que era imposible que dicha frase fuera cierta porque un felino era definitivamente no deseado por su compañero.

Ademas ella pudo conocer un poco mas a sus coempleados. No sabia que Hodgins, Zack y el Dr. Goodman eran cristianos y eso fue toda una impresion. Como podian ser cientificos imparciales si se regian por dogmas arcaicos y estatutos dictados por alguna divinidad invisible e inexistente? Hasta Angela expreso su opinion del asunto y resulta que creia en un Dios amante y amoroso al igual que Jack y que Booth... por lo menos su compañero nunca nego que era practicante de un rito sin fundamento y que asistia a la iglesia para acallar su conciencia de antiguo francotirador... Estaria en la Iglesia con el niño? Cuando ella se escondio para ver a los visitantes de sus amigos pudo divisar bien al pequeño descendiente de su compañero. La cadena de rasgos geneticos era obvia. El infante tenia los ojos marrones y el color de piel de Booth ademas de su corte cigomatico y la estructura corporal indicaba que seria de porte similar al de su padre y la sonrisa... ese era el rasgo mas resaltante de ambos Booth. Verlos sonreir a traves del vidrio protector de la entrada y que cada uno pusiera su mano intentando una conexion fisica y emocional habia calado hondo en el corazon de la antropologa, trayendo recuerdos no deseados a su mente...

 _ **Entre estrellas de carton,**_

 _ **perdi la ilusion,**_

 _ **que llegara un angel, me levante**_

 _ **y que me pida que lo ame...**_

Desde la desaparicion de sus padres y el posterior abandono de Russ, la adolescente Temperance Brennan de tan solo 15 años de edad habia construido un solido frente de hielo alrededor de su asustado corazon. Ese frente y su capacidad de compartimentar fueron los que la salvaron de enloquecer de dolor en el transcurso de los 3 años siguientes. Los continuos abusos en las casas de acogida, el rechazo radical de sus condiscipulos al enterarse que era una niña de crianza y la soledad establecida al entender que su familia no volveria por ella, la marcaron de manera definitiva, enseñandole que nadie le iba a regalar ni un vaso de agua si no lo obtenia por si misma. Eso, aunado a su cerebro excepcionalmente dotado y sus pobres dotes de interaccion social, resultaron en una joven solitaria y brillante que no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie para salir adelante. Fueron esos años decisivos y formativos en los que desarrollo una personalidad ferrea a prueba de fracasos y desilusiones, ademas de excluir a todos y cada uno de los que intentaban acercarse a ella con las mas variadas intenciones. Los muchachos de su escuela la veian como un bicho raro y solo pensaban en ridiculizarla. Las chicas no se median en sus burlas y sobrenombres cada vez que la veian pasar. Morticia fue casi su nombre oficial en la secundaria Burtonsville y esa era la parte mas facil del dia. Lo peor venia cuando llegaba a casa. Despues de varios intentos de violacion de parte de padres de acogida e incluso otros niños en su misma situacion, decidio aprender artes marciales con un libro de texto y sintonizando la television por las madrugadas a escondidas. La primera vez que rompio un tabique nasal para defender su honor se sintio reafirmada en su conviccion de decidir su propio destino. Nadie iba a tomar mas decisiones por ella... Temperance Brennan tomaba el control de su vida en ese mismo momento y no necesitaba a nadie mas.

Cuando se hizo sexualmente activa, se cuido mucho de involucrar la parte emocional con el sexo. Impulsos biologicos si, sentimientos y emociones no. Asi habia sobrevivido hasta el momento y le habia dado buenos resultados ser autosuficiente.

Hasta el dia que conocio a Seeley Booth y su balance cosmico, su vida transcurria entre el Jeffersonian y las excavaciones, entre amantes de paso y conocidos en el trabajo, entre comidas solitarias y noches frias. No conocia nada mejor y estaba bien con eso.

Pero al ver por primera vez a Parker Booth y conocerlo personalmente en el Wong Foo hace unas horas atras, su instinto maternal casi extinguido salio a flote por unos minutos y contemplo seriamente acompañar a Booth y al niño a su celebracion tardia del rito de Navidad... pero desistio por darles tiempo juntos que sabia, su compañero necesitaba con desesperacion despues de perderse la mañana de navidad con su niño que seria devuelto irremediablemente en unas horas a su madre, una mujer de la que Booth no hablaba mucho pero si expresaba sentimientos de rabia y molestia cuando veia su nombre en el contestador de llamadas... ademas de que habia otro motivo subyacente para no ir con ellos. El ver a su compañero con su progenie movio sus instintos mas basicos. El macho alfa protegiendo y cuidando a su cachorro era atractivo a los ojos de la hembra alfa. Era un soberbio ejemplar masculino. Viril, proveedor, cuidador y eso estaba despertando los sentimientos y emociones guardados bajo 7 llaves de Temperance Brennan no solo a nivel sexual sino tambien al olvidado y relegado sueño de la niñez de formar una unidad familiar tradicional.

Sacidio la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos conflictivos. Booth no habia dado ninguna indicacion de considerarla como compañera sexual y mucho menos de que ella fuera atractiva a su ojos. Lo mas que habia visto era camaraderia y cordialidad... ni siquiera podia llamar nada a ese beso compartido en plataforma pues el estaba drogado... aunque no iba a negar que fue muy satisfactorio. Sonrio inconsientemente al recordarlo, no valia la pena decirselo y avergonzarlo... aunque tampoco podia negar que le encantaba exasperarlo a proposito la mayoria de las veces. Su cara de frustracion era muy comica y el hombre habia expresado en voz alta un par de veces que si no se callaba iba a estrangularla. Eso le hizo ensanchar aun mas la sonrisa. A pesar de la estatura y fuerza de Booth, ella estaba absolutamente segura de que podia dominarlo fisicamente sin preocupaciones, asi que todos esos puntos aunados a su increible mojigateria y pudor excesivo en cuanto a temas sexuales eran un caldo de cultivo imperdible para Temperance Brennan.

Aceptandolo, el hombre la atraia como la polilla a la luz pero no por razones meramente sexuales, sino porque jamas habia conocido a un especimen masculino tan intrigante y polifacetico como el. Nunca habia visto a un hombre tan afectuoso con un niño pequeño a pesar de ser su descendencia directa y eso, a la adolescente solitaria que aun vivia en su interior, le llamo poderosamente la atencion. Podia un hombre tan ferozmente peligroso y capaz de llegar al asesinato por encargo ser tan cariñoso, suave y tierno a la vez? Ella no podia entenderlo pero lo veia frente a sus ojos y si era palpable era real... asi no pudiera explicarlo aun.

Seeley Joseph Booth era un atrayente y excitante enigma para Temperance Brennan.

 _ **Y de pronto un dia de suerte se me hizo conocerte,**_

 _ **y te cruzaste en mi camino,**_

 _ **ahora creo en el destino...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Parker Booth estaba rebotando de contento en el asiento para niños de la SUV de su papa. Iba a pasar todo el dia con el ya que su mami tenia que salir a un caso de ultimo minuto. El no entendia mucho acerca del trabajo de su mama pero sabia que era muy importante ya que trataba con muchas personas de saco y corbata que vestian muy elegantes. Habia ido algunas veces al edificio grande en el cual trabajaba su mama y siempre se mantuvo callado debajo del escritorio y jugando con los innumerables cochecitos que su padre le compraba cada mes. A pesar de que solo veia su padre 2 fines de semana al mes, Parker sabia que era recordado de manera perenne por Seeley. Las llamadas telefonicas eran constantes al telefono de casa por cortesia de Rosa, la niñera de Parker, que permitia el contacto entre padre e hijo a sabiendas de que Rebecca Stinson hacia de todo para extinguir el vinculo y permitir que su hijo se amoldara a alguno de sus novios como figura paterna.

Pero Parker sabia que era todo un Booth... y con mayusculas.

Su papa acababa de presentarle a una amiga en el restaurante de Sid. El nunca le habia presentado amigas antes y penso que quiza ella era la razon por la cual su papi estaba constantemente feliz y sonriente. La señora era bonita y le sonrio despidiendolo con la mano a pesar de que su papi la invito a comer con ellos. Su mami tenia varios novios que entraban a veces a su casa... la señora de ojos bonitos era la novia de su papa y estaria esperandolos en su departamento? Papa decia que la mejor forma de averiguar algo era preguntar directamente, asi que se dispuso a hacerlo.

\- Papi?

\- Si campeon?

\- La señora que estaba en el restaurante de Sid...

\- Que tiene campeon? No te agrada?

\- Sus ojos tienen varios colores...

\- Si?

\- Te gustan sus ojos?

Seeley sonrio de lado mientras miraba a su retoño por el espejo retrovisor. Gustarle? La veia extremadamente atractiva y le parecia la mujer mas bella que habia conocido desde que la vio hace un año en la universidad americana... Diablos si! Bones le encantaba a pesar de que a veces tenia que refrenarse de ahorcarla con sus propias manos. La genio exuberante que tenia sentada todos los santos dias al lado del copiloto en su SUV ponia a prueba su paciencia y su autocontrol pero no podia negar que le atraia poderosamente. El caso de Gemma Arrington fue solo la chispa que encendio el reguero de polvora, la tension sexual era latente y evidente pero el era un hombre criado a la antigua; si ella no daba indicios de querer algo mas que solo sexo casual, el lo aceptaba como todo un caballero tal y como se lo dijo al dia siguiente de ese beso de pelicula que lo dejo con ganas de mas y que ahora solo revivia en sus sueños. Ademas y por otro lado, parecia que aquel pequeño encuentro en el Wong Foo habia dejado una interrogante en su hijo. Decidio responder evasivamente para seguir sacando informacion de Parker.

\- Son ojos de tiempo. Cambian de color si ella esta triste, enojada, alegre, pensativa... son los ojos mas bellos que he visto en mi vida.

\- Ella es tu novia?

Vaya... eso si que no lo vio venir. Novia? Desde el momento en que la conocio, supo que habia algo mas entre ellos que una simple quimica de alcoba. Fue por eso que se arriesgo a decirle de buenas a primeras que tenia un problema de juego y aun a pesar de escucharlo, fue ella quien inicio el beso que aun le quemaba los labios cada vez que la iba a buscar al laboratorio y ella lo recibia ya sea con un ceño fruncido o con una sonrisa... ultimamente eran mas los dias de sonrisa y parecia que se deslizaban de manera comoda y casual hacia una buena y solida amistad. Eso era nuevo para Seeley Booth. La mayoria de sus relaciones fueron por atraccion y quimica sexual primero y en algunas ocasiones, despues de terminar la relacion fisica; habia podido desarrollar una amistad como la que tenia con Camille Saroyan... aunque eso tambien tenia sus bemoles porque cada vez que se juntaban tenian un acercamiento fisico y ya que Bones estaba en el medio no sabia que podia ocurrir de ese arroz con mango. Una vez que dejo de divagar, se dio cuenta de que Parker estaba mirandolo de frente y por su expresion expectante, esperaba una respuesta pronta.

\- No, ella es mi compañera de trabajo, campeon... porque lo preguntas?

\- Porque desde hace un tiempo estas mas feliz y sonries mucho. Es porque trabajas con ella y puedes ver sus ojos todos los dias que estas contento?

Seeley se rie entre dientes. Pero que cosas se les ocurren a los niños en estos dias... Claro que el tambien se habia dado cuenta del cambio de su estado de animo. Parecia que Bones lo impulsaba a ser la mejor version de si mismo y eso jamas le habia pasado con ninguna otra mujer...

Claro que ninguna otra mujer que habia conocido antes podria compararse con Temperance Brennan.

\- Estoy contento porque Bones es una buena amiga y alguien en quien puedo confiar. Se que ella me salvara la vida si es necesario y yo haria lo mismo por ella...

Mientras Parker piensa en lo raro del nombre de la amiga de su padre, un conductor hace una mala maniobra y Booth debe controlar el timon a toda prisa y pisar los frenos inmediatamente para no chocar su camioneta con el deportivo que aparecio de pronto en su campo visual... pero el grito de su pequeño hijo en el asiento de atras lo atolondra por un segundo...


	3. Chapter 3

_**No podre publicar el capitulo el dia de mañana, sabado; asi que lo subo ahora... el siguiente sera en la madrugada del domingo**_

* * *

 _ **Dicen que este loco amor no tiene solucion.**_

 _ **Que tu mundo y mi mundo... no.**_

Temperance aporrea el timon de su Pyrius con fastidio. Ya van 20 minutos exactamente en el mismo lugar sin poder avanzar o retroceder. Mira su Rolex y exhala con molestia... otra vez perdio el avion a Peru. El sonido de los claxon vecinos la aturde y la aglomeracion de gente malhumorada le provoca abandonar su auto e irse caminando hasta su departamento. Lo piensa unos segundos y ve que es la estrategia mas viable en ese momento. Guarda sus cosas en la guantera, se echa la cartera al hombro y baja de su auto encendiendo el bloqueo con su pequeño control remoto. Despues enviara a la grua por su vehiculo, lo mas importante ahora es salir de ese maremagnum y volver a DC.

Camina unos metros y escucha las conversaciones aisladas de los otros conductores.

\- Es un accidente... un idiota quiso tomar la salida despues de pasarsela y se llevo una camioneta de encuentro...

\- Escuche que hubo un niño involucrado...

\- Un niño y su padre...

\- El hombre esta inconsiente y el niño esta en shock...

\- Y donde esta la madre?

\- Es un adolescente... Dios, porque siempre les dan autos antes de ser responsables?

\- El infractor esta ileso y el hombre con su hijito esperan una ambulancia...

\- Es un niño pequeño... casi de la edad de mi Callie... tendra 4 años...

Temperance sigue caminando entre la masa de autos varados pero al ir escuchando las conversaciones dispersas, sus latidos empiezan a ir mas rapido. _"Donde dijo Booth que iban a ir? A comer o a la Iglesia? Si iban a comer, podrian haberlo hecho en el Wong Foo... iban a la Iglesia. Piensa Brennan... donde esta la parroquia de Booth?"_

Las imagenes aparecen en su mente. La unica vez que la llevo a su paroquia, el tomo esta carretera y dio un desvio en la entrada 24 para ingresar al Lincoln Boulevard. Decide pedir informacion al hombre que sigue hablando.

\- Dijo que el causante del accidente se paso una entrada. A que entrada se referia? La 24?

El hombre mira extrañado a la mujer que parece tan aprehensiva por un accidente aislado. Se encoge de hombros mentalmente y decide contestarle.

\- No, el hombre se paso la anterior... la 23. Parece que la SUV negra iba a entrar a la que usted dijo.

\- Una SUV negra?! Un hombre de cabello oscuro de 35 años y un pequeño rubio de 4 años?!

\- Si... usted conoce a los heridos?

Temperance no contesta y se echa a correr hacia adelante como si estuviera en una maraton. La sonrisa de Parker y Seeley juntos mientras el niño mueve la mano diciendole adios esta fija en su mente mientras divisa el lugar del accidente.

Atraviesa el cordon policial y corre sin importarle nada hacia la camioneta de su compañero, la cual ha identificado totalmente por el numero de placa. Escucha el llanto de Parker y lo busca abriendose paso a empujones entre los policias y paramedicos hasta que lo encuentra.

\- Parker!

El niño forcejeaba en brazos de una mujer policia para volver a la camioneta con su padre. Al ver a la mujer de ojos bonitos extiende sus brazos hacia ella, sollozando. Temperance no duda en recibir al pequeño en un abrazo apretado quitandoselo a la oficial que se sorprende al ver aparecer a esta mujer de la nada y abrazar al pequeño como solo lo haria una madre para luego revisarlo como un halcon en busca de heridas o lesiones.

\- Te duele algo? Puedes respirar con normalidad? Cuantos dedos estoy mostrando?

\- Mi papi... mi papi...

\- El niño esta bien, señora. El asiento para menores y el cinturon lo protegieron. Solo esta muy asustado porque vio a su padre impactar contra el vidrio delantero...

El aire se queda estancado en los pulmones de Temperance mientras sostiene al pequeño contra ella. Booth odia ponerse el cinturon de seguridad...

\- Tengo que verlo... debo estar con el... soy su compañera...

Parker esta abrazado a ella con sus pequeños brazos rodeando su cuello y sus piernas atenazando su cintura. Baja su mirada y se encuentra con la mirada de su compañero en version miniatura.

\- Tengo que verificar como esta tu padre pero para eso debes quedarte con la oficial de policia... regresare por ti, lo prometo.

\- Lo... prometes... de verdad?

\- Nunca miento. Volvere por ti lo mas rapido que pueda.

Parker asiente y se queda quieto mientras la señora lo deja en el regazo de la señorita policia. Se ve muy preocupada por su papa, incluso tiene los ojos enrojecidos y han cambiado de color. Ahora son verde... su papi tenia razon, ella es una buena amiga y puede confiar en que regresara tal y como se lo dijo. Decide comportarse como su papi lo haria y deja de llorar mirando hacia el lugar donde desaparecio la señora... como dijo su papi que se llamaba? Parker lo piensa por un momento y luego recuerda... Bones! Ella se llama Bones!

Temperance vuelve a navegar entre el mar de gente hasta llegar a la camioneta. Ve que ya han sacado a Booth del vehiculo y tiene un collarin para inmovilizarlo en la camilla. Ahora puede notar claramente sus heridas. Un corte en la frente seguido de un hematoma ademas de un labio roto y amoratado. Un paramedico intenta retirarla y ella lo envia al suelo con una llave de lucha callejera.

\- No voy a moverme de aqui! Soy su compañera!

\- A ver Señora, calmese y podemos entendernos... usted conoce al herido?

\- Se llama Seeley Joseph Booth y es agente del FBI. Acaso no encontraron su placa en la camioneta?

\- El impacto trabo la guantera. No tenia identificacion ni billetera cuando llegamos, es posible que la guardara ahi y nos seria imposible sacarlos para identificarlo.

\- Cual es el diagnostico?

\- Conmocion cerebral severa... lo salvo el cinturon de seguridad. Si no lo hubiera tenido puesto, el impacto lo hubiera proyectado por el parabrisas y estariamos hablando de otro tipo de situacion... usted me entiende.

\- De hecho no pero en este momento no me importa adivinar los multiples escenarios que no ocurrieron y quiero enfocarme en lo que si sucedio. Fracturas, hemorragias, desgarros de organos, sincope, infarto?

El paramadico resoplo. Esta mujer no se andaba con rodeos y se veia una fiera protectora con respecto al hombre herido. Otras mujeres estarian hechas un mar de llanto o en shock pero la peligrosa belleza de ojos verdes que tenia delante estaba decidida a llevar al hospital y recuperar a su compañero lo mas rapido posible.

\- No hemos visto nada en los rayos x portatiles pero en el hospital le daran mas informacion. Nos lo llevaremos inmediatamente.

\- No.

\- No? Pero...

\- Me va a esperar para subir a la ambulancia con su hijo y en ese momento partiremos. Ya regreso... y si hace caso omiso de mis palabras y no espera mi retorno, lo denunciare ante el FBI por poner trabas a un agente en funciones, me escucho?

\- Fuerte y claro, señora, aqui la espero.

 _ **Que tu mundo y mi mundo...no.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Booth escuchaba sonidos dispersos a lo lejos. Voces y pitidos de maquinas. Puertas que se abrian y se cerraban. Intento tomar consiencia de donde estaba y se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en una cama. Acostado? Trato de recordar si habia llegado a casa pero cuando intento moverse, la cabeza le dolio como si se la martillaran desde dentro. El olor a desinfectante llego a sus fosas nasales y junto todas las pistas hasta caer en la cuenta... estaba en un hospital. Recordo impactar contra el vidrio de la camioneta y escuchar el llanto de su hijo... Parker! Donde esta Parker?! Al moverse sintio una mano en la suya y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas abrio los ojos lentamente...

Los ojos se le abrieron a la maxima expresion al descubrir quien lo tenia tomado de la mano. Esa era una vision que no pensaba ver en lo que le restaba de vida.

Bones estaba dormida, recostada en una silla al lado de su cama con Parker acunado en el hueco de su brazo derecho y descansando comodamente en su regazo y ademas su mano derecha estaba firmemente anclada a la suya. Vaya suerte... medio muerto por un accidente automovilistico cuando hacia menos de un dia que estuvo expuesto a un virus potencialmente letal y la cura lo volvio algo menos que demente pues fue a hablar incoherencias con Bones que intentaba... Santisima Virgen de la Macarena y toda la corte celestial junta y revuelta!

El habia besado a Bones en su estado inconsiente y alucinado. Totalmente drogado por la cura de la fiebre del heno... Dios Santisimo... Como iba a disculparse ahora con su compañera? Empezo a recordar todas las acciones y los hechos para encontrar una excusa plausible y que Bones no arrojara sus tristes huesos a la morgue despues de darle una bien merecida paliza, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle importante que lo dejo pensando...

Ella no lo detuvo.

Es mas, continuo con el beso hasta que ambos tuvieron que parar por falta de aire.

Jesus... y eso que significaba? Ese era su segundo beso desde el caso de Gemma Arrington hace mas de un año atras y el sabia que ella lo consideraba atractivo. Se lo dijo en su cara pelada el mismo dia que empezaron a trabajar juntos. Es mas, la idea de acostarse el mismo dia que la despidio salio de ella y el la secundo sin reparos.

Pero una cosa era la tension sexual siempre presente cuando estaban juntos y otra cosa era que ella haya dejado su vuelo a Peru para escabar en la tierra y encontrar la momia sacerdotal que la tenia tan entusiasmada por quedarse junto a el en su lecho de enfermo y encima de todo servir de niñera de su hijo.

Sera que ella piensa que el beso compartido hace menos de un dia es un compromiso entre ambos? Eso quiere decir que no va a voltearme como tortilla mexicana con una llave al brazo? No necesito disculparme entonces por mis acciones alucinadas del dia de ayer? Ella esta aqui. Nadie la obligo a venir... ella carga y cuida de mi hijo y de mi como si fuera mi novia o mi esposa... Cree que es su obligacion porque somos compañeros o en realidad desea hacerlo? Cree que tenemos un futuro juntos? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin resolver y la mente de Booth estaba hecha un caos ademas del golpe recibido. Sacudio la cabeza y el movimiento le produjo dolor asi que gimio quedamente pero apreto de manera inconsciente la mano que tenia la de Brennan, provocando que esta despertara y se incorporara para verificarlo.

\- Booth? Estas consciente?

\- Demasiado consciente Bones... hice un mal movimiento y parece que la cabeza va a estallarme...

\- Espera, voy a traerte un analgesico y agua.

\- Bones, realmente no es...

Brennan dejo suavemente a un dormido Parker en la cama junto a su padre mientras iba a buscar lo que Booth necesitaba. El agente acaricio suavemente los rizos de su niño dormido mientras pensaba que hacer o decir. De verdad tenia una oportunidad con Temperance Brennan despues de todo? Si solo era necesario un accidente de por medio hubiera dejado que lo colisionen hace un año atras y sin Parker en la camioneta por supuesto...

 _ **Entre estrellas de carton,**_

 _ **perdi la ilusion,**_

 _ **que llegara un angel,**_

 _ **me levante y que me pida que la ame...**_

Temperance aprovecho ese breve instante de ir a buscar el vaso, la jarra de agua y las pastillas para hilvanar una historia acerca del porque ella se encontraba en el hospital con los Booth y no habia tomado un avion tardio despues de perder su vuelo a sudamerica. En realidad no debia alterar mucho la version oficial, ella estaba entre la multitud de conductores varados y diviso la camioneta reconociendola por el numero de placa, lo demas era deducible.

El problema era explicar porque seguia ahi despues de que Booth salio de cuidados intensivos a hospitalizacion... bueno, no iba a dejar al niño solo, no? Estaba en una situacion vulnerable y no habia otro adulto responsable para...

\- Eh Bones, esta todo bien ahi? Encontraste los analgesicos?

La voz rasposa y preocupada de Booth la saco de su tren de pensamiento y fruncio el ceño. Se supone que deberia cuidarlo y proteger al niño, no preocuparlo innecesariamente despues de una conmocion cerebral. Llevo la jarra, el vaso y las pastillas hasta su aporreado compañero y a pesar de sus debiles protestas, lo ayudo a sentarse para tomar el analgesico y le dio de beber como a un niño mientras el no despegaba sus pupilas marrones de sus iris azules. Le acomodo las almohadas y lo recosto gentilmente para que siguiera descansando. Booth sentiria los efectos del medicamento en unos minutos y Parker todavia estaria dormido hasta el amanecer... habia llegado el momento de irse?

Booth percibio su vacilacion y dio el salto al vacio. Extendio su mano con la palma hacia arriba para que ella la tomara si eso era lo que queria... el no presionaria ni tampoco la seguiria reteniendo si queria irse. La decision era enteramente de ella. Sus pupilas pardas no abandonaron los ojos de cielo mientras le entregaba la potestad de marcar el ritmo y el paso segun ella lo prefiriera.

Sonrio cuando sintio deslizarse su mano suave y mucho mas pequeña que la suya en medio de su palma. Las miradas volvieron a cruzarse y tuvieron una profunda conversacion sin necesidad de palabras. Ella cerro sus dedos alrededor de su mano grande y aspera y dio un pequeño apreton de asentimiento.

\- Como fue posible que nos localizaras?

\- Estaba atrapada en medio del trafico. Oi lo que ocurrio y tenia que asegurarme si eran ustedes o no. Parker ha estado conmigo en todo momento, Booth. No lo separe de mi vista ni de tu lado. Es un niño muy valiente y digno de ser tu progenie.

\- Es asombroso como su padre...

Brennan sonrio de lado y movio la cabeza. Era obvio que ya se sentia mucho mejor y seria bueno dejarlo descansar.

\- Deberia irme ahora. El analgesico hara su efecto y dormiras junto con Parker hasta mañana. No te preocupes, ha sido alimentado... le compre una hamburguesa con papas fritas segun su pedido y debo agregar que no le hace ningun beneficio comer esa infame cena pero vi que era su comida favorita y no se lo negue ademas de la bendita fruta cocinada como postre...

Booth no solto su mano cuando hizo el ademan de levantarse de la silla para irse. Una vez que dio su consentimiento tacito, el no estaba preparado para dejar el contacto fisico, asi sea solo por su mano delicada y suave en la suya.

\- Quedate por favor...

\- Booth...

\- Temperance... yo recorde lo que paso anoche. Al principio estaba confundido y pense que era una ensoñacion o un sueño pero despues recorde cada detalle y pense en disculparme...

\- No es necesario, yo te deje continuar porque asi lo quise... lo disfrute mucho.

\- Si, tambien recuerdo esa parte...

Una sonrisa engreida cruzo su rostro y Temperance rodo los ojos divertida. Siempre penso que una relacion fisica con Booth seria muy satisfactoria en el ambito sexual pero no sabia que tambien podia ser amena y confortable en momentos cotidianos... y otros que no lo eran tanto, como estar a la medianoche en el pabellon de urgencias conversando en susurros para no despertar al infante dormido entre ellos.

\- Bones... Temperance... no solo deseo un beso furtivo contigo. Por mas que haya sido el mejor beso de mi vida con una sola excepcion...

Vio que fruncia el ceño sorprendida y se apresuro a redondear la idea para que no tenga una impresion equivocada.

\- Exceptuando el beso que me diste fuera del bar en medio del caso de Gemma Arrington...

Brennan sonrio al recordar ese beso que fue el estandar a partir de ese momento para medir a los hombres que quisieran acercarse a ella con motivos meramente sexuales y casuales. Ella se dio cuenta al poco tiempo que cada vez que salia con alguien, su mente se remitia inmediatamente a ese beso y se encontraba comparando de manera rigida a sus posibles acompañantes pero ninguno daba la talla una vez llegado el momento hasta el punto que decidio darse un respiro de hombres y enfocarse solamente en su trabajo.

Y en Seeley Joseph Booth...

Sin embargo las inseguridades asomaron su fea cabeza una vez mas y la hasta hace unos segundos, segura y optimista Temperance Brennan, bajo la cabeza recordando todas sus relaciones fallidas y los multiples reclamos que le hicieron los hombres que osaron intentar mas que una relacion de alcoba con ella.

"Dios, eres tan fria e indolente..."

"Como demonios puedes decir que terminemos esto si acabamos de hacer el amor? Acaso no tienes corazon?!"

"Si hablamos de aperturas, lo unico que sabes hacer es abrir las piernas..."

"En serio eres la Reina de Hielo, Temperance! No tienes ni un maldito remordimiento por despedazar a la gente!"

"Vete con esas malditas momias de una buena vez! Tu mejores relaciones son con gente muerta!"

\- Booth, yo no se como llevar una relacion monogama con alguien... con Peter fue un desastre y no quiero arruinar mi amistad contigo. Creo que seria mejor seguir tal y como estamos...

\- No Bones por favor! Llevemoslo un dia a la vez! No quiero que te alejes de mi porque piensas que me ire si terminamos esta relacion. Te dije un dia que me quedaria a tu lado, que ya no estarias sola y pretendo mantener mi promesa por el tiempo que tenga en esta tierra.

\- No hay otra tierra, Booth...

\- Me refiero a que por el tiempo que este vivo no sufriras nuevamente de soledad. Sere tu familia y tu seras la mia junto con Parker... por favor Bones... dame una oportunidad...

\- Mi familia me abandono...

\- Yo jamas lo hare, te lo juro!

\- No puedes afirmarlo con tanta seguridad. Que pasa si un dia decides que ya no puedes soportarme mas? Te quedaras a mi lado siendo infeliz por una promesa tonta?

\- Seeley!

Una mujer rubia en traje sastre y tacones altos entro sin invitacion previa a la habitacion y encendio la luz de improviso, dirigiendose a la cama y tomando al niño dormido en sus brazos.

\- Eres un desastre! Te lo dejo un dia y lo involucras en un accidente de transito?! Ni pienses que volveras a verlo en 2 semanas! Te llevare a la corte, Seeley! Eres un peligro andante para cualquiera que se relacione contigo!

* * *

 _ **Faltan 2 capitulos mas para terminar!**_


	5. Chapter 5

La mujer mira a Temperance con aire autosuficiente y frunce el ceño. Es demasiado atractiva para andar con Seeley Booth. A pesar de que Rebecca Stinson no desea ni cruzar palabra con el padre de su hijo, tampoco puede abandonar el instinto territorial de ver a una nueva mujer en su vida. Sobre todo si se ve tan bien sin necesitar mucho maquillaje...

\- Yo que tu saldria corriendo mientras pudiera, cariño. El atrae a la mala suerte como un conjuro y tiene un trabajo espeluznante como agente especializado en Crimenes Mayores. O lo matan de un balazo un buen dia de estos o simplemente pierde hasta la camisa en el billar, el poker o cualquiera de sus condenados vicios... yo lo conozco demasiado, dulzura, asi que sera mejor que te alejes por tu propio bien...

Temperance dejo que la mujer hablara porque queria relacionar que hacia en la habitacion de hospital de su compañero y ademas gritandole improperios de manera desconsiderada, tomando en cuenta que acababa de sufrir un accidente grave... su brillante cerebro junto las piezas y se dio cuenta frente a quien estaba.

\- Eres Rebecca Stinson, no es asi?

\- Veo que Seeley ya te hablo de mi y suerte que lo haya hecho porque te aseguro que eres una mas de...

Temperance clavo sus iris ceruleos en los verdes de la rubia y su rostro tomo tal apariencia de fiereza que la abogada dejo de hablar al verla tan airada.

\- He escuchado lo suficiente como para darme cabal cuenta de que clase de persona eres. Vienes a mitad de la madrugada a un hospital y al ala de urgencias a gritar sin consideracion alguna ni el mas minimo respeto por las personas enfermas, heridas o graves que estan internadas aqui... ni siquiera tienes la mielina suficiente en el cerebro para darte cuenta que amenazas a un agente federal, heroe de guerra y por si fuera poco, el padre reconocido de tu hijo... sabes bien como abogada que si el niño tiene el apellido de Booth, el puede reclamar la custodia conjunta pero lo has enredado en leguleyadas para mantenerlo inconsiente de esa realidad. Has quebrantado la ley al mantener a un padre que ha reconocido legalmente a su hijo y pasa una pension mensual de mas de lo que esta obligado, separado fisicamente del niño y has intentado ocupar ese espacio en su vida con diversos hombres a los cuales das entrada y cabida en tu casa... como crees que veria un fiscal especializado en crianza, familia y custodia todos estos argumentos?

 _ **Y de pronto un dia de suerte se me hizo conocerte,**_

 _ **y te cruzaste en mi camino,**_

 _ **ahora creo en el destino.**_

Booth se quedo callado por tres motivos. El primero porque la entrada intempestiva de Rebecca lo tomo con la guardia baja y de sorpresa, el segundo por que despues de que su ex le dijo a Bones todos sus pecados cometidos y por cometer, el no tenia mas que meter el rabo entre las patas y verla coger su bolsa e irse corriendo para nunca mas volver y el tercero porque jamas, ni en sus mas alucinantes y locos sueños, hubiera imaginado que Temperance Brennan lo defenderia como una tigresa de bengala protegiendo al macho herido... Dios, debo dejar de ver esos documentales del Discovery con Bones... ya estoy hablando y pensando como ella.

Rebecca Stinson estaba de un ligero tinte verde en el rostro. Nunca penso que una mujer podria ser tan deliberadamente inteligente y amenazante al defender a su ex de sus diatribas acostumbradas. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no era una de las tantas amiguitas de Seeley. Esta mujer iba a ganador y si ella no tomaba las medidas del caso, podria ir a dar con sus huesos a la carcel. Esta mujer sabia exactamente todo lo que ocurria en su casa y lo que habia hecho para ser durante 4 años, la unica y exclusiva progenitora con derechos de custodia para Parker. Abrio la boca para contraatacar pero Temperance la silencio levantando la mano e intimidandola con sus ojos color verde fuego.

\- Esto es lo que va a pasar. Dejaras a Parker dos semanas con su padre mientras se recupera y aprovechando que tiene vacaciones de medio año en la escuela. De ahi en adelante, el tendra la custodia conjunta junto contigo y podra tomar decisiones acerca de vestimenta, amistades, escuela, personas que frecuenten a Parker y lugar de residencia permamente. Elaboraras un documento con todas estas demandas mas las que Booth desee agregar y ambos lo firmaran en presencia de un juez y un notario para eliminar la necesidad de ir a la corte.

\- Pero que buen cuento te armaste en unos minutos... y crees que voy a hacer eso realmente?

\- Soy novelista, eso no es ningun problema para mi... el problema sera para ti si no realizas lo sugerido de manera conciliatoria. Tengo grabada esta conversacion mas la que tuve con Parker en la cafeteria del hospital, quejandose porque no ve a su padre con frecuencia porque tu le dices que su trabajo es mas importante al igual que el tuyo, informando que tus frecuentes novios lo asustan con su comportamiento rudo y que tu lo haces dormir temprano esos dias, supongo que para que ustedes puedan tener relaciones sexuales sin preocuparse, lamentandose de que ve mas a Rosa, la niñera que a ti... como veras Rebecca, hay un buen caso armandose en este momento y eres tu quien lleva las de perder, no Seeley y te pediria que te retiraras en este momento porque necesita descansar sin preocupaciones ni molestias adicionales a sus lesiones, las cuales te importan nada. Deja a Parker en la cama al lado de su padre y eres bienvenida a irte por las buenas...

 _ **Tenerte por siempre conmigo.**_

 _ **Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto... y que tu sientas lo mismo.**_.


End file.
